мáѕ ναlє тαяdє qυє ηυηcα
by Rilka
Summary: NaruSaku -LEMON- Nunca pensé que podría llegar a enamorarme de él... y me arrepiento de haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta... pero habría sido peor no sentir ésto por él nunca. Reviews?


**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Advertencias:** lemon, sí, ya me hacía falta hacer uno en condiciones =P

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Cuando me levanté aquella mañana, la verdad es que el día no parecía depararme nada bueno. Llovía. A cántaros. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando me incorporé en la cama y vi que las gotas caían de aquel oscuro firmamento. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquel verano había comenzado bien lluvioso… bueno, siempre se ha dicho: abril, aguas mil; pero quién dijo que en pleno mes de julio Konoha iba a estar en alerta por inundaciones. Me levanté arrastrando los pies y me acerqué al cristal que separa mi habitación del balcón. Nada más abrir la puerta y poner un pie fuera, un golpe de calor me azotó, casi mareándome por el contraste de temperatura entre mi cuarto, el cual estaba bastante fresquito, y el exterior. El día estaba muy bochornoso, así que decidí meterme de nuevo a casa y prepararla para iniciar aquella mañana lo mejor posible.

Hacía ya unos meses que me había independizado. Y la verdad, aquello era todo un lujo. Echaba de menos los gritos de mi madre cuando todas las mañana daban las siete de la mañana, y las broncas de mi padre porque no me quedaba tiempo para desayunar, ya que me pegaba casi media hora metida en el baño intentando domar mi cabellera rosa… pero esa era mi nueva vida, y no iba a cambiarla por nada del mundo. Ya tenía casi diecinueve años, era mi momento de comenzar de cero. Hice la cama rápidamente y cogí unas cuantas toallas del armario para después dirigirme al baño. Necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría, ya que el ambiente de la calle me había dejado una sensación casi pegajosa en la piel. Odio las tormentas de verano.

El potente chorro de agua, casi helada, relajó enormemente mis aun medio dormidos músculos. Estaba tensa, ya que había debido de coger una mala postura al dormir. Dormir. No había dormido mucho aquella noche… ¡bueno! Sin pensar mal, porque tampoco había compartido la cama con nadie… la verdad es que me había pegado toda la noche soñando. Era un sueño raro, ya que no sucedía en ningún lugar extraño para mí. Ocurría en mi propia casa, en mi propia habitación. Yo abría los ojos poco a poco hasta que por fin enfocaba la vista. Entonces, me parecía ver una silueta oscura a través del cristal. ¡Había alguien en mi balcón! ¡Mirándome! Para cuando me había desperezado completamente y ya estaba saltando de la cama para salir afuera, no había ni rastro de la extraña sombra. Aquello me ocurría desde hacía ya más de una semana… incluso habría jurado que cuando vivía con mis padres, también la había visto alguna vez, observándome desde la ventana.

Agité la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No conseguía nada preocupándome sin sentido. Si la famosa sombra hubiera sido peligrosa, ya habría intentado atacarme… ¿no? Aquello era lo que me preocupaba. ¿Qué quería la sombra de mí? ¿Por qué no me revelaba su secreta identidad? Eran preguntas que se amontonaban en mi cabeza, casi obsesionándome. Pero no iba a permitirlo. No había hueco en mi mente para más obsesiones tontas. Recapacité ante el último pensamiento… obsesiones tontas… Sasuke… él había sido mi mayor obsesión hasta el momento… y se marchó, dejándome sola, herida… rota. Aunque él había decidido su propio camino, no podía negar que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, y que día tras día intentaba parecer recompuesta frente a Naruto. Han pasado ya muchos años de eso. Y por fin he conseguido quitarle de la cabeza a mi rubio amigo esa tontería de la promesa. No quiero que le taiga de vuelta, porque además de que Sasuke no estaría a gusto… yo ya no le necesito para sobrevivir. He descubierto que hay vida más allá de Sasuke, y que esa vida me ha hecho sonreír cuando él me dejó llorando en aquel frío banco. Gracias a la partida de mi ex compañero, había recapacitado acerca de todo lo que me rodeaba. Aprendí a valorar más lo que tenía, y a desear un poco menos lo que me faltaba. Disfruté de mis amigas, las cuales son ahora lo primero, ya que el amor, viene y va, pero las verdaderas amigas están ahí siempre. Naruto también me apoyó. Aunque se marchó a entrenar con Ero-sennin y volvió después de mucho tiempo. Pero lo importante es eso precisamente, se fue… pero regresó. Desde ese momento estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, ayudándonos mutuamente a salir adelante.

Naruto… se había vuelto tan necesario para mí. Nunca llegué a pensar que podría tenerle tanto cariño, quererle tanto. Ahora era un importante pilar en mi nueva vida. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo yendo de un sitio para otro. Solíamos salir juntos en misiones, ya que yo era la médico ninja de su equipo. Íbamos a Ichiraku a comer ramen, al cual me había aficionado peligrosamente. Salíamos por ahí con los demás chicos. Nos lo pasábamos bien. Disfrutábamos de nuestra juventud todo lo posible.

El día anterior habíamos ido a bañarnos a la cascada donde estuvo practicando su técnica de invocación. Día en el que descubrí que, poco a poco, me había ido enamorando de él. Ino me había dicho que Tenten, Hinata y ella tenían pensado ir con los chicos a pasar la tarde. Total, iba a llover de todas formas. Mejor terminar mojados después de haber pasado una tarde en grande. Naruto tenía pensado llevarme al bosque para entrenar algo de taijutsu, pero cuando le conté el plan se entusiasmó tanto que fue imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión acerca de ir otro día a la cascada. Le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo hacia su casa a por el bañador. Mientras, me permití el lujo de probarme varios bikinis. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a bañarme, así que no sabía cuál elegir.

-Puff… no sé para qué me compro tanta ropa si luego siempre termino llevando lo mismo –pensé en voz alta cuando di con un vestido negro. Era una especie de camisola que se amarraba con cintas plateadas al cuello, sin mangas y que terminaba con bastante vuelo por encima de las rodillas- si me la pongo puedo llevar este bikini –tomé entre mis manos la prenda. Era negro satinado y tenía un dibujo de una mariposa en tono perla en la parte de la derecha.

La voz de Naruto, llamándome desde el balcón me hizo darme la vuelta y taparme rápidamente con una toalla. El muy idiota me había pillado a medio vestir y con la parte de arriba del bikini en las manos.

-¡Naruto-baka! –no me dio tiempo a salir para darle un gran puñetazo, porque él solito cayó al jardín a causa de una notable hemorragia nasal. Apreté mi puño con fuerza y me metí para terminar de vestirme. Ya tenía su merecido.

Después de haberme hecho una coleta con mi nuevamente largo pelo, cogí un par de toallas, porque de seguro que a Naruto se le habría olvidado la suya, y salté al jardín por el balcón para no perder más tiempo. Mi rubio amigo seguía en el suelo, sólo que ahora estaba sentado y sobándose la cabeza. Le había salido un chichón bastante gordo y tenía lagrimillas en los ojos.

-Sakura-chan –gimoteó, llegando incluso a darme pena- yo no quería asustarte, pero es que no me di cuenta… yo… no pensé que estarías… bueno… -se estaba poniendo más rojo y yo ya me estaba cabreando otra vez, así que decidí cogerlo por la oreja y tirar de él hacia la puerta del jardín, rumbo al bosque.

Después de un rato de escuchar '¡Cuidado, Sakura-chan!' 'Me haces daño' y similares, de Naruto, me paré y me arrodillé a su lado. Demasiado cerca por cierto…

-Naru-baka –mis ojos se entrecerraron con intención de infundirle algo de miedo, cosa que no logré porque él estaba más preocupado por la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros que por cualquier otra cosa- voy a curarte la cabeza, pero procura no aparecer así otra vez. Si llego a estar completamente desnuda te juro que no habrías sobrevivido. Es más, te habría curado las heridas para golpearte de nuevo.

Mientras hablaba acaricié su cabeza y dejé que algo de chakra verde sanara la zona. Al momento ya estaba todo normal, ningún golpe ni hematoma, nada, sólo aquel suave pelo rubio que, desde hace poco, tanto que me gustaba acariciar.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, tendré más cuidado te lo aseguro –y al instante se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, siendo mi turno para sonrojarme y atontarme más de lo debido.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Tuve algún que otro roce con Naruto, totalmente accidental, o eso pensaba yo. Tampoco le di mucha importancia, pero cuando por la noche, al volver a casa, me acompañó y se despidió de mí con otro beso, me quedé parada en el portal bastante rato. Hasta que unas cuantas gotas que caían del cielo me despertaron de mi ensoñación, devolviéndome a la realidad. Una realidad en la que había descubierto que Naruto se había vuelto imprescindible en mi vida.

Enamorada… otra vez… pero, de Naruto. Cerré el grifo del agua y salí envuelta en una suave toalla blanca de algodón con ese pensamiento rondando por mi mente. Debía ser imposible. Me negaba a creerlo, pero es que no podía contradecir a mi corazón. Aquellas dos veces en que me había besado, aunque sólo había sido un simple roce en la mejilla, mi ser había dado un tumbo dentro de mí. Seguí pensando en ello mientras me secaba el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña. Naruto… cierto era que me había refugiado en él cuando Sasuke me abandonó, me rechazó, me hirió… pero… ¿no podía estar confundiendo el amor con cariño y con lo agradecida que le estaba a Naruto? Me miré al espejo y éste me devolvió el reflejo de una hermosa joven de pelo rosa revuelto y húmedo, con unos vivos y brillantes ojos verdes. Sonreí por inercia, y me di cuenta de que no estaba confundiendo nada. Esas mariposillas que había sentido ayer no eran producto del cariño entre amigos. Era una tonta… y seguí sonriendo, porque me había enamorado otra vez… y no se sentía mal. Además, contaba con que el rubio siempre había estado a mi lado, y por ende iba a seguir estándolo. No me abandonaría… o eso creo. Tampoco es que yo quisiera atarle a mí sin darle ninguna explicación, pero no estaba entre mis prioridades descubrirle mis sentimientos esa misma mañana. Lo último que quería era que saliera huyendo y me dejara sola… otra vez, no podría soportarlo…

-¡Ay el amor! –suspiré, y miré a mi reflejo- cómo puede ser tan bonito y cruel a la vez… es lindo, amable, agradable, sincero, cuando es correspondido puede elevarte hasta lo más alto… pero también puede dejarte caer hasta las entrañas del infierno cuando la otra persona no siente lo mismo que tú. Te hace arder por dentro, te consume, te hiere. Es doloroso, triste, angustioso… Dos caras, de una misma moneda…

Aquella reflexión mañanera me había permitido darme cuenta de que no podía descubrir mis cartas por ahora. Primero tendría que comprobar si Naruto sentía lo mismo que yo… porque no dudaba que me quería, siempre me lo había dicho y me lo había demostrado… había arriesgado su vida por mantener el bienestar de la mía… había empleado dos años en mejorar por cumplir la promesa que me hizo… promesa cuya principal consecuencia sería que yo fuera feliz al lado de una persona que no era él… Naruto había sufrido toda su vida, y yo no había ayudado mucho para que ésta fuera mejor. Le debía mucho… y sólo le demostraba lo mucho que se lo agradecía desde que Sasuke se marchó, cuando vi que no tenía posibilidades con él… ahora me sentía mal conmigo misma. ¿Era Naruto una especie de segundo plato? No era mi intención que lo fuera, aunque así lo verían los demás y posiblemente, hasta él lo creyera. Pero la verdad… no me importaba, porque por fin había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento en mi interior, uno que quizá esta vez, fuera correspondido.

Con fuerzas renovadas terminé de alistarme en el baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Allí abrí el armario y comencé a vestirme. Me puse unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un discreto escote en V y el aro característico de los Haruno en mi espalda y terminé calzándome las botas ninja. Me miré al espejo otra vez y sonreí complacida. Los años no me estaban tratando muy mal. Me rellené el departamento de armas de mi cinturón con varios shurikens y me coloqué en el muslo otro departamento para kunais. Estaba lista para el entrenamiento del día. Llegué a la cocina cuando un 'puff', seguido de una nube de humo y un par de manos agarrándome por la cintura, me sobresaltaron. Estaba ya dispuesta a ponerme en guardia cuando la voz de dicho personaje me tranquilizó. ¿¿Me cansaría alguna vez de llamarlo baka??

-¿Qué hay hoy para desayunar Sakura-chan? –el rubio me sonrió con tanta inocencia brillando en aquellos ojazos azules que no fui capaz de nada más que de sonreír tontamente. Además, ¡me estaba abrazando por la cintura!

-¡¡Qué bien empezamos la mañana!! –gritaba mi inner loca de felicidad- ¡¡Quiero estar así todos los días de mi vida!! Kyaaa….

-Naruto… ¿cómo es que te has materializado hasta aquí? –era extraño, él siempre entraba o por el balcón de mi habitación o por la puerta principal…

-Es que está lloviendo mucho Sakura-chan, no me apetecía mojarme –me soltó, acto que maldije internamente, y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, deseoso de que le diera algo que llevarse a la boca. A veces me recordaba a un niño pequeño. Mi pequeño rubio…

Tras bajar de los mundos de yupi, por décimo novena vez en el día, le miré - Entonces, ¿no me acompañarás a entrenar hoy? –eso lo dije con un deje de tristeza en mi voz para nada sobreactuado. Me sorprendí al ver lo transparente que podía llegar a ser. Suerte que Naruto no parecía darse mucha cuenta…

-Claro que sí, ¡dattebayo! ¿Qué piensas, que vengo aquí sólo a desayunar por la cara?

Aquello me descolocó, en serio. ¿A qué venía sino? Esa pregunta salió de mis labios inesperadamente. Y al momento, mientras yo preparaba unas rebanadas de pan para hacer tostadas, ya lo tenía sentado sobre la encima de la cocina mirándome con más seriedad de la habitual…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Sakura-chan? –gritó con… bueno, con toda la seriedad de la que Naruto es capaz. Pero lo que sí que me dejó pasmada fue que, acto seguido, quitó el tarro de mermelada de mis manos y las tomó entre las suyas. Me miró a los ojos, con esos orbes celestes que me hipnotizaban en secreto, y habló con voz suave- Sakura, estoy contigo porque te prometí que no te abandonaría nunca. Sé que hubo una promesa que no pude cumplir, pero bueno… siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla –me regaló una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas- nunca retiro mi palabra, ese es mi camino del ninja –y después me abrazó.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, durante el cual pude aspirar su dulce aroma varonil. Se bajó al suelo y me acercó más a él. Mi cabeza se amoldaba perfectamente a la curvatura de su cuello y sonreí cuando me confesó que mi respiración le hacía cosquillas. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos una pareja de recién casados. Pero no era así, por lo que con cuidado de no decepcionarlo, rompí nuestro vínculo y me puse otra vez con el desayuno. Lo que no sabía, es que él también había disfrutado como yo de aquel tímido contacto.

Después de tomar unas tostadas con mermelada, un vaso de zumo y otro de leche más bien fría, ambos recogimos lo que habíamos extendido y nos pusimos en marcha. Aquel iba a ser un buen día para entrenar, ya que la lluvia hacía que la situación fuera un poco más dificultosa. Tendría que estar alerta para no resbalar, además de que tendría que saber esquivar los ataques de Naruto. Parecía que se tomaba aquello de entrenar muy en serio, porque cada vez que cruzábamos la hilera de árboles que rodeaba el claro donde nos reuníamos, sus ojos se endurecían y sonreía de una forma extraña, invitándome a atacarle. Aquello me gustaba y en cierto modo era lo más correcto, porque si fuera el Naruto de siempre el que me incitara a pegarle un buen puñetazo lleno de chakra, seguramente sería incapaz de hacerlo con esos dulces ojos mirándome o con esa linda sonrisa en su cara.

Me encantaba entrenar con Naruto. Siempre sabíamos cuando parar o cuando apretarle las tuercas al otro para que espabilara. Yo sabía que, aun sin el chakra del Kyubi, él me superaba en muchas cosas, pero no por ello me iba a rendir e iba a dejar de entrenarme. Solíamos hacer varias horas de taijutsu en el bosque, y mientras él luego perfeccionaba sus técnicas e incluso, aprendía nuevas, yo acudía al hospital con Tsunade-sama para mejorar las mías. Me gustaba mi vida. Adoraba luchar con Naruto y aprender nuevas formas de curación con la Hokage. Y cada vez que podía mostrar mis avances en alguna misión me sentía orgullosa de que el rubio estuviera cerca de mí para observarme, para ver que yo me esforzaba por mejorar.

Llevábamos varias horas entrenando y aún me quedaba chakra suficiente para unas cuantas patadas, puñetazos e incluso creía poder resquebrajar el suelo una vez más. La lluvia había parado dándonos una tregua, pero el cielo seguía igual de oscuro que cuando me había despertado. Incluso se había levantado algo de aire refrescando el día. Qué verano más extraño estaba haciendo. Con una señal, le indiqué a Naruto que había terminado por hoy, y es que nos habíamos dado una buena paliza. Me senté en una roca y me agarré la cabeza con las manos. Estaba cansada, y se notaba. Cuando levanté la cara, me pareció ver a la misma sombra de por la mañana frente a mí, pero al enfocar la vista me di cuenta de que sólo era mi rubio amigo, que se acercaba algo preocupado.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿No te habrás pasado con el entrenamiento? -se sentó a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Yo me recosté en él para que la cabeza dejara de darme vueltas.

-Tranquilo Naruto, sólo me he mareado un poco. Hoy hemos entrenado de lo lindo eeh –con una pequeña sonrisa logré tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso? Sakura, te notó algo más rara de lo normal.

Bueno, quizás no era tan tonto como nos hacía creer- No, de verdad… es una tontería…

-Cualquier cosa que te preocupe será importante para mí, así que no dudes en contarme cualquier cosa –la sonrisa que iluminó su cara me animó a contarle lo que me quemaba por dentro… o quizás no todo.

-Desde hace bastante tiempo, tengo un extraño sueño –me miró sin inmutarse- yo estoy en la cama, y una sombra negra aparece en mi balcón y me observa en silencio. Cuando vivía con mis padres también me pasaba. Pero no entiendo qué significa ese sueño. Ni siquiera sé si es un sueño en realidad, quizás es alguien de carne y hueso… Naruto, tú qué crees –le noté un poco más tenso de lo normal, pero igual era porque estaba pensando una respuesta.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, nadie te hará daño. No se lo permitiría –aquellas palabras me hicieron asentir alejando cualquier pensamiento de mi mente… ¿cómo podía ese chico tener tal poder sobre mí? Pero, sí él me lo decía… yo le creería.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun –el sufijo salió solo de mis labios.

Estábamos tan cerca, podía escucharle respirar y podía apreciar cada una de las finas facciones de su cara. Levanté la mano izquierda y le acaricié la mejilla, él pareció disfrutar del gesto porque aumentó el contacto colocando su mano sobre la mía y cerrando los ojos. Parecía tan relajado… y antes de levantarme y de que abriera los ojos le di un beso muy cerca de los labios. Me sonrojé de manera violenta y le di la espalda para que no pudiera verme, aunque creo que no lo conseguí- iré a los baños públicos a serenarme un poco, si quieres pásate por casa para cenar –le grité mientras corría lejos de allí.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Mi corazón latía desbocado y en cualquier momento saldría volando de mi boca. Nunca supe de dónde saqué las fuerzas para decirle eso, sólo sé que las solté sin más. Empecé a aminorar el paso para no cansarme más de lo debido. Las termas estaban bastante cerca así que me dirigí hacia allí y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba dejando mis ropas en las cestas. El cielo parecía despejarse poco a poco, pero no me extrañó verme sola en el agua. Nadie habría querido ir a los baños con ese día, pero qué más daba, yo sólo quería relajarme un rato. Me sumergí completamente y la calidez del agua me llenó de paz y serenidad. El contraste del agua calentita con el frescor del ambiente que se respiraba fuera, me hizo sentir bien. Cuando por fin me decidí a abrir los ojos de nuevo, me dirigí al otro lado de la piscina, justo debajo de una roca de donde caía bastante agua.

Pero cuando volví a la orilla y recosté la cabeza en ella, un movimiento llamó mi atención. Pensé que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque me había parecido ver otra vez la misma sombra de mis sueños, pero cuando volví a verla pasar por detrás me sobresalté y a poco me sumerjo completamente en el agua. Al final dejó de moverse y se paró en la puerta del baño, la cual ahora estaba cerrada. Mi garganta se había secado, a pesar de estar rodeada de agua, y ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, no podía ni siquiera gritar o pedir auxilio. Pero, ¿cómo no la había sentido llegar? Mientras yo seguía cavilando, ella se diluyó y desapareció de mi vista, y cuando estaba dispuesta a suspirar y dar gracias a Jashin-sama, algo me agarró por la cintura y me aprisionó contra la pared del baño. Tenía a la sombra justo delante de mí, con sus manos en mi cintura, su cara muy cerca de la mía y su cuerpo, ahora mojado, pegado al mío. Este inesperado acercamiento me sirvió al menos para afirmar que la 'sombra' era en realidad un hombre vestido completamente de negro. Llevaba una máscara similar a la de Kakashi-sensei por lo que la única parte de su cuerpo que podía ver eran sus ojos. Me resultaban muy conocidos. Eran de un azul brillante y claro. ¿A quién le había visto unos ojos tan bonitos antes?

Estuvimos así un buen rato, porque mi cuerpo se había paralizado por completo y se oponía al movimiento, al igual que mi garganta que se había puesto en huelga de silencio. Pude apreciar la forma de una sonrisa bajo la máscara y cómo me acercaba más a él, si es que era posible. Sin soltarme cogió mis manos y las puso sobre su pecho, que era duro y estaba muy bien trabajado, al igual que el abdomen, el cual podía sentir a través de su ropa, recordad que yo estaba completamente desnuda. Acordarme de mi desnudez hizo que me sonrojara de sobremanera y en cierto modo, la situación me excitó. Me habría encantado estar así con Naruto… Naruto…

-Naruto… –susurré mientras bajaba la vista y dejaba caer una lágrima.

El sujeto pareció tensarse después de escuchar la palabra que había escapado de mis labios y con mucho cuidado me tomó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos y me besó. Fue un simple roce, ya que no pude sentir ni sus labios, y antes de que se desvaneciera y me dejara allí sola y desconcertada, susurró algo en mi oído que me paralizó.

-¿Qué hay de cenar hoy?

Aun no me llegaba a creer que era Naruto quien me había estado observando noche tras noche, quien me había abrazado de esa forma y quien me había… un momento… ¡me había besado! Las piezas empezaban a encajar: las formas de su cuerpo: aquellos profundos ojos; la sonrisa bajo la máscara que, aunque poco evidente, ahora que me paraba a pensarlo, es como si la hubiera visto realmente; la última frase que había dicho; que se tensara al escuchar su nombre… ¡Jashin! Ahora que lo pensaba… había pronunciado su nombre… ¡su nombre! Le había puesto mis sentimientos en bandeja… ¿Sería Naruto capaz de entender el por qué había pronunciado su nombre en ese momento y no el de otra persona? ¿Y no el de Sasuke? El fantasma de Sasuke me perseguía sin poder evitarlo… pero no iba a permitir que destruyera mi amor por Naruto, no ahora que por fin me había dado cuenta de lo necesario que era para mí.

Me di el lujo de quedarme más rato en remojo, pensando, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrirme. Habían sido tantas emociones en unos pocos minutos… Así que era él quien me visitaba noche tras noche… ¿por qué haría eso? Acaso él… ¿todavía me amaba? Mi verde mirada se cristalizó al permitirme pensar en esas cosas, no podía hacerme falsas ilusiones, no quería tropezar de nuevo, sufrir el rechazo otra vez, el abandono de la persona a la que amaba… no otra vez… debía de asegurarme al cien por cien de si había sido ciertamente Naruto quien había estado tras de mí tanto tiempo. Levanté la cabeza y miré al cielo… las nubes cada vez eran más oscuras. Tendría que darme prisa para que todo estuviera listo para por la noche. Me incorporé y salí del agua. Noté un pequeño escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura, pero pronto me acostumbré. Tardé poco rato en salir de allí, y para cuando me quise fijar en la hora vi que ya eran casi las siete de la tarde… ¡parecía increíble! ¡Si había entrado a medio día! ¿Cómo se me había pasado el tiempo tan rápidamente? Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme bien y ordenar mis ideas. Había perdido mucho tiempo allí metida, y tenía que apresurarme para llegar a casa y preparar algo decente para cenar… decente… torcí el gesto al recordar mis insignificantes dotes culinarias… y decidí dar un rodeo para pasarme por Ichiraku y encargar algo de ramen. Seguro que Naruto estaría encantado con la idea. Perdí casi media en hora en regresar a casa, por lo que para cuando me planté frente al espejo de mi cuarto para vestirme, ya era bastante tarde… debía correr algo más o Naruto volvería a pillarme en paños menores.

Sonreí al pensar en él… tonta… otra vez con ensoñaciones que posiblemente no llegarían a hacerse realidad… pero, ¿y si esta vez fuera distinto? Me permití darme un respiro desde que había salido de los baños. No me había servido de nada relajarme un poco… la sombra y las circunstancias siguientes habían conseguido ponerme nerviosa de nuevo… pero a lo que estaba antes… ¿y si fuera real? ¿Podría ser feliz con Naruto? Sería estupendo… miré el reloj aun con cara de tonta y salté hacia el armario al ver que había perdido otros cinco minutos en mis queridos mundos de yupi. Estúpida infancia traumática… El problema que se me planteaba ahora no era muy grande, pero sí digno de mención: ¿qué ponerme? No podía arreglarme en extremo, porque nunca lo hacía cuando Naruto venía a casa, pero tampoco podía bajar en zapatillas y pijama… Me decanté por una falda marrón claro con bastante vuelo y por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga corta que realzaba mi estrecha cintura y cuyos primeros botones dejé desabrochados y unas sandalias planas también blancas. Al mirarme de nuevo al espejo di el visto bueno a mi aspecto. No era elegante en extremo, pero tampoco parecía que iba a comprar el pan a la esquina. El timbre sonó cuando terminaba de retocarme el rimel y el brillo de los labios.

No había reparado en lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que abrí la puerta. Y es que mientras bajaba las escaleras parecía una hoja que se mecía al son del viento. ¡Si hasta tiritaba en ocasiones! Pero cuando le vi ahí, delante de mí, con un ramo de orquídeas negras en las manos (N/A: miS favoRitas *.*) y aquella magnífica sonrisa capaz de iluminar la ya oscura calle, mis piernas estuvieron cerca de fallarme. ¿Cómo podía sentirme insegura a su lado?

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! –no había nada extraño en su voz, ninguna muestra de que esa situación fuera distinta a las demás… salvo las flores claro… Naruto nunca me había regalado flores, y no era la primera vez que venía a cenar a casa desde que me había ido a vivir sola. Pero ahora que me paraba a analizarlo… si que había ciertas cosas distinas: las flores… su ropa… estaba vestido de forma casual, pero con un toque distinto que me encantó: los vaqueros oscuros hacían un buen contraste con la camisa blanca, medio desabrochada y por fuera del pantalón… me entraron ganas de arrancársela y tirarlo en el sofá para… bueno, bueno, comencé a respirar de nuevo cuando vi que él seguía de pie en la calle esperando a que le dejara pasar. Jashin… soy una tonta…

-Naruto –sonreí intentando disculparme- ¿Cómo has terminado el entrenamiento?

-¡Buaaa! Sakura-chan he estado luchando con mis propios clones… la verdad es que no me he quedado muy tranquilo después de verte ir de esa forma así que…

Habíamos ido andando hacia la cocina, donde yo ya tenía el ramen listo para tomar, gracias al cielo no se había enfriado mucho todavía… pero cuando me giré, él estaba tan cerca, yo levanté la cara y nuestras narices se rozaron. Sentí una especie de calambre por todo el cuerpo cuando su brazo rozó el mío para dejar el ramo sobre la mesa. Después me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a él, una imagen vino a mi mente, como una especie de dèjá vu que me trasladó a aquella misma tarde en los baños públicos… los mismos brazos rodeándome… las mismas ganas de seguir adelante… así que no me lo pensé dos veces y acorté la distancia que nos separaba. Nuestros labios chocaron casi soltando chispas. Fue un contacto tímido al principio, durante el cual él mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior haciéndome soltar un gruñido de gusto. Pero yo quería más… y supongo que él también porque no se opuso… separé mis labios, haciendo él lo propio, y noté su lengua saboreando mi cavidad. Era como si quisiera beberme a través de aquel beso.

La pasión nos invadió por completo cuando me senté sobre la mesa y quedé a su altura. Desde allí podía moverme con más facilidad y besarle era más cómodo. Seguíamos devorándonos con ansia, como si aquella fuera a ser la última noche de nuestras vidas. Aunque necesitábamos más. La temperatura aumentaba en la cocina a pasos agigantados, yo pensaba que iba a explotar. Los botones de mi camisa estallaron con un sonido seco, seguido de pequeños tintineos, producto de la caída al suelo de todos los botones… un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente… me gustaba aquella camisa… cuando todo hubiera acabado le obligaría a comprarme otra, el problema era que o no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Sus labios ardían en mi piel cuando empezó a besar mi barbilla, mi cuello, mi clavícula y el inicio de mis pechos, todavía cubiertos por el sujetador. Una de sus manos seguía fija en mi cintura, mientras que la otra me masajeaba uno de los senos, haciéndome gemir débilmente, al mismo tiempo que yo revolvía su, ya de por si despeinado, pelo rubio. De pronto, levantó la mirada y me miró a los ojos. Eran más oscuros de lo normal, y estaban levemente nublados por el placer y el deseo. Una sonrisa lasciva cruzó su rostro por un momento y al instante ya me estaba besando con fiereza. Me pilló por sorpresa que me cogiera en brazos. Así que rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, notando que su dolorosa erección empezaba a reclamar atención. Naruto puso las manos en mi trasero y me asió con más fuerza. Me desconcertó verle subir las escaleras mientras subía dándome pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté como pude, aunque mi voz fue más un gemido que otra cosa. Ese chico me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿No querrás hacerlo en la cocina? –de pronto se paró a medio subir- ¿o si?

Creo que mis deseosos labios dejaron muy claro que hiciera lo que hiciera, yo quería que lo hiciera ahora. Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, y noté como abría la boca y dejaba escapar un pequeño jadeo. Él en respuesta, apretó mi culo y me acercó a su pecho. Estoy segura de que él podía notar la humedad de mi entrepierna y mis pezones erectos contra su piel, la cual yo había ido liberando poco a poco, retirando la camisa para poder acariciar esos perfectos pectorales.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me tumbó en la cama y se posicionó encima de mí, aprisionándome entre sus brazos y piernas y evitando que pudiera moverme en absoluto. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos y sonreí cuando le vi incapaz de esperar más tiempo. Había deseado ese momento en silencio, y ahora por fin iba a poder estar con Naruto, plenamente. Sus labios me besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez todo era más pausado. Era un ritmo lento, sólo un roce, que lo único que hacía era hacerme caer en la cuenta de que necesitaba sentirle dentro de mí cuanto antes. Él pareció ver ese deseo que había leído yo antes en sus ojos, ese deseo que yo estaba destilando por los poros de la piel. ¡Es que no podía aguantarlo más! Le tenía sobre mí, sin camisa, besándome de esa forma mientras acariciaba mis piernas. ¡Iba a perder la cordura si no me hacía el amor pronto! Pero de pronto, ese tacto suave que había estado notando yo sobre mi boca desapareció, para tomar posesión de mi cuello… estaba descendiendo… comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en mis pechos, hasta que por fin pudo deshacerse del molesto sujetador y se lanzó a devorar mis endurecidos y sonrosados botones. Yo empecé a gemir, porque entre eso y el ardor que sentía en el bajo vientre, me estaba consumiendo. Me estaba torturando… quizás en venganza… venganza, porque tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de que sólo con él podría ser feliz… por más que él me lo había dicho cuando éramos unos críos, yo no le escuché…

Mientras seguía lamiendo mis pechos, concentrándose en el pezón derecho, su mano libre comenzó a descender por mi estómago de forma traviesa. Con el dedo índice iba haciéndome cosquillas, hasta que por fin alcanzó la tela de la falda. Con maestría la desabotonó y la lanzó al suelo de la habitación, y haciendo a un lado la tela de la única prenda que ahora cubría mi cuerpo, empezó a estimular mi sexo. No tardé mucho en sentir dos de sus dedos en mi interior. Primero suavemente, luego ya entrando y saliendo a mayor velocidad y obligándome a gemir y a exteriorizar todo el placer que sentía. No tardé mucho en tener mi primer orgasmo, pero Naruto no se quedó ahí. Abandonó mis pechos para descender, separar mi piernas lentamente, como pidiéndome permiso, y sustituir a sus dedos. La sensación de su lengua saboreándome era mil veces mejor. ¡Era como si me estuviese besando ahí abajo! Con cada lametón me subía hasta el mismísimo cielo, por lo que mi segundo orgasmo no se hizo esperar mucho.

Le vi incorporarse y mirarme entre mis piernas, sonreía satisfecho, pero yo iba a hacerle sentir más satisfecho todavía. Le agarré de las muñecas y le ayudé a tumbarse, siendo yo ahora quien dominaba la situación. Nos besamos lentamente durante unos segundos y yo entonces comencé la ardua tarea de quitarle los pantalones. La cremallera se me resistía, pero sus habilidosas manos me ayudaron. Intercambiamos una significativa mirada… no hacían falta las palabras entre nosotros. Una vez que su pantalón hacía compañía a mi falda y a mi ropa interior en el suelo, deslicé la tela de sus bóxers lentamente hacia abajo, hasta que su miembro quedó liberado y expuesto ante mis curiosos ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a besarlo y a masajearlo, muy lento todo. De vez en cuando pasaba mi lengua por él, preparándolo para lo que vendría después. Mi mano se movía sola, y la imagen de Naruto apoyado en las palmas de sus manos, arrugando la sábana entre sus dedos y con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, me motivó a aumentar el ritmo. Escuchaba cuando dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos, y eso me excitaba. Le noté tensarse, y entonces comprendí que había llegado el momento. Me tumbé en la cama y él se encargo se acomodar mis piernas. Me lanzó una última mirada, como si pudiera pensar que yo iba a echarme atrás. Puse la mejor de mis sonrisas y le animé:

-Hazlo Naruto… te necesito…

Aquello fue suficiente. Le sentí cuando entró poco a poco dentro de mí. Me dolía y ardía. Era normal… le estaba entregando mi más preciado regalo. Le vi sorprenderse cuando se topó con la pared que revelaba mi virginidad, continuó hasta que con una última embestida estuvo completamente dentro. Lancé un grito de dolor, y Naruto paró. Era como si un fuego abrasador se extendiera por mis entrañas… pero no era nada comparado con el placer que sentiría después.

-Continúa –le dije a Naruto para que no se asustara y pensara que era mejor dejarlo.

-Te prometo que no dolerá durante mucho más.

A partir de ahí comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Entraba y salía de mí muy despacio, con cuidado de no dañarme más de lo necesario. Y todo pasó. El dolor se transformó en un placer casi más inaguantable que el propio dolor. Creía que me iba a desmayar del gusto. Era tal lo que sentía que le clavé las uñas en la espalda, pero él no se quejó, sino que aumentó el ritmo. Nuestros gemidos se fundían e inundaban la habitación. Le sentía lanzarse contra mí con fuerza, haciéndome ver las estrellas. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y entonces llegó el momento. Juntos tocamos el cielo con la punta de los dedos y exhalamos un profundo suspiro. Yo me dejé caer sobre la cama y sentí cómo él se acomodaba a mi lado y nos tapaba a ambos con la sábana.

-Naruto –le llamé con voz somnolienta- te amo… sé que he tardado en darme cuenta pero…

-Sakura-chan –me sonrió tiernamente y me acarició la mejilla, luego me dio un beso en los labios- duerme. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para hablar de lo que quieras. Ya sabes que yo te amé, te amo y te amaré. Descansa.

-Naruto-kun, no me abandones nunca.

Y ambos nos rendimos ante el poder de Morfeo. Ahora que por fin estábamos completamente juntos, nada ni nadie nos separaría. Porque me había costado, pero ya estaba segura de lo que sentía por Naruto… y gracias a Jashin… él me correspondía… Ahora tenía la posibilidad de enmendar mi error de despreciarle cuando éramos niños… y la oportunidad de darle todo el amor del que fuera capaz… porque se lo merecía.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Bueno, pues aquí estoy con otro de mis one-shots =D Necesitaba salirme un poco de **abecedario** jeje aunque ya tengo una idea para la siguiente letra… un poco trágica… pero bueno… esperaré un poco más a subir el capi porque ahora empiezo los exámenes T.T así que os dejo con este NaruSaku para que por lo menos tengáis algo nuevo en unos días… Espero que os haya gustado n.n y bueno para los/las pervers, ¿cómo ha ido el lemon? =P En fin, nos vemos okii?? Cuidaos! Ja ne!

**Reviews?**


End file.
